Current internet banking implementations provide for the management of bank accounts over the internet. Conventional rewards programs allow subscribing purchasers to receive rewards (e.g., cash-back, promotional items, discounts, and the like) for certain types of purchases. Rewards programs allow for the subscribing purchasers to manage their rewards, activate various payment cards for enrollment in the rewards program, and so on, all over the internet. In addition, conventional rewards programs provide subscribing merchants with additional promotional and marketing opportunities. Namely, subscribing merchants may incentivize subscribing users/purchasers to make purchases with the merchants and thereby receive rewards. One example of a rewards program is Mogl™. Mogl allows subscribers to obtain rewards based on purchases made, and maintains rewards programs specific to particular geographic regions. This allows Mogl subscribers to donate earned rewards to local causes (e.g., charitable organizations), as well as to apply the rewards to purchases from local retailers of choice (including restaurants, shops, and the like).
In conventional rewards programs, subscribing users have no incentive to use one payment card versus another. As such, there is currently no way for banks, credit unions, or other financial institutions to capitalize on the incentives that rewards programs platforms provide to subscribing users. Another issue with conventional solutions is that it may be difficult to track and manage rewards, particularly when a subscribing user has enrolled multiple payment cards with the rewards program. This problem is made worse when the rewards, such as cash-back rewards associated with a payment card, are not integrated with the subscribing user's internet banking account.